Secluded Princess
by Kyandi-Akatensei
Summary: Hoshino Rea is a half American, Japanese army brat with some serious issues. After hopping from one family member to another she finds herself in Japan attending Shitenhoji. By day she's an outcast in her school and by night she rocks the street tennis world. She secludes herself from everyone, but some people won't let sleeping dogs lie. Rated T for language. Shiraishi/OC
1. Laughing Fun

_**Summary:**_ Hoshino Rea is a half American, Japanese army brat with some serious issues. After hopping from one family member to another she finds herself in Japan attending Shitenhoji. By day she's an outcast in her school and by night she rocks the street tennis world. She secludes herself from everyone, but some people won't let sleeping dogs lie. Rated T for language.

Kyandi: Hey everyone. Here's another new story for you! And my new OC.

Rea: Hey.

Kyandi: That's it?

Rea: Yeah.

Kyandi: Nothing else?

Rea: No.

Kyandi: *sweat drop* Everyone this is Hoshino Rea. My OC.

Rea: Hey.

Kyandi: Apparently she's going to be grumpy so you all enjoy the story and review!

Rea: Kyandi-sama doesn't own Prince of Tennis.

Chapter 1 Laughing Fun

At Shitenhoji one didn't simply didn't go through the day like any normal student. No, Shitenhoji was a school full of laughter, gags, and jokes. Not a day went by without the students within it's walls, laughing and smiling.

Even the more serious members like one Ishida Gin, laughed and smiled. To meet a student that didn't laugh or smile was basically unheard of. Well of course there was Zaizen who didn't laugh, but at least he smiled.

So really he didn't count. That being said, one boy, Shiraishi Kuranosuke had never thought he'd live to see the day when a student came to their school that wanted absolutely nothing to do with anything remotely funny.

The day had started normally. Well…as normally as a day at Shitenhoji could get. Shiraishi had woken up, albeit a little late, and had arrived at practice in the knick of time. He was always forgetting to set his alarm for the right time or always hitting the snooze button, leading to him getting up late and having to basically run as fast as he could to get to school in time for morning tennis practice.

Of course he always managed to make it, though only barely. Really, if it wasn't for his little sister sometimes then he would never make it to school on time.

Today had been one of those kinds of days. After rolling over and pushing the snooze button, twice, his little sister, Yukari, had finally barged into his room. "Aniki! If you don't get up you're going to be late to tennis practice!" Yukari told him, shaking his shoulder.

At that Shiraishi had bolted up in bed. "That's right, we have practice!" he exclaimed, rushing out of his bed and past his sister. Yukari side stepped to keep from getting bowled over by her brother. Shiraishi had spent the better part of fifteen minutes running around his house, gathering his things, before rushing out the front door with a call over his shoulder that he was going.

He had arrived at school in record time. Well…record time for him. Upon reaching the school gates, he heaved a sigh of relief. Once again he had managed to make it to the school with just minutes to spare. He was starting to make a habit out of all this waking up late and rushing to school.

He really needed to start getting up on time. All the getting worked up and rushing left him tired before the day was up. Needless to say he had gotten all worked up and worried and had rushed to school only to remember….they didn't have practice that morning.

So he was left to wait for the start of school by himself. There was no doubt that his friends and teammates were probably still at home and asleep. Shiraishi sat down on one of the beaches around the school grounds and heaved a sigh.

This was really just a wonderful way to start the day. If the sarcasm wasn't clear enough then he had to work on that too. Thankfully it didn't take long before other students started arriving. Shiraishi busied himself watching the other students as they mingled and ran about, some in a rush and some still too tired to do anything more then drag their feet and yawn.

Sometimes he felt like doing that too. Just getting up when he wanted and dragging his feet and yawning. But he loved tennis to much to be that lazy. What kind of tennis player would he be if he was always that lazy?

Well…a lazy one of course. Speaking of tennis…Shiraishi looked around. He had yet to see any of his teammates that morning. That didn't mean they were already at the school. They could of slipped past him without him noticing. But he still hadn't seen any of them. No need to worry. They would find him soon enough.

"Coming through!" Speaking of which, here came one now. Shiraishi looked up as a familiar voice sounded over the noise of the other students milling around the court yard. Several people turned towards the voice.

Shiraishi, himself, looked up just in time to watch Kenya bolt past him, sliding to a holt when he realized he had just passed his captain entirely. Shiraishi grinned as he watched his friend slide to a holt. Kenya back peddled quickly until he stood in front of Shiraishi, finally coming fully to a stop in front of him.

"Morning!" Kenya greeted with a smile. "Morning." Shiraishi replied with a smile at his friend's antics. Shiraishi got to his feet, grabbing his bag off the bench beside him. Kenya waited for him. Once Shiraishi had collected his things, the two walked together towards their classrooms.

Shiraishi and Kenya waved in greeting to everyone who greeted them as they went. Most of which were their fan girls among the female half of the school population. "Ready for the up coming tournament?" Shiraishi asked his friend, who grinned back at him.

"Of course!" Kenya replied as they reached Shiraishi's classroom. "We're all in top shape. I think we'll do great this year." Shiraishi said happily. Kenya nodded in agreement as they stopped in front of the classroom door.

"Shiraishi!" Shiraishi and Kenya looked up as Koharu and Yuuji appeared down the hall, dragging Zaizen along. The second year didn't look to awfully happy with being dragged around by his sempai, but the two third years didn't leave him much choice as they headed for their captain. When they reached Shiraishi and Kenya, they released Zaizen.

"What's with the hurry?" Shiraishi asked. "Have you not heard!?" the two third years coursed. Shiraishi blinked in a questioning look. "Heard what?" he asked. Koharu and Yuuji grinned at each other, but before either could open their mouths, Zaizen spoke up.

"There's a new kid in school. A foreigner." Zaizen said idly. "Hey! We were going to tell him!" Koharu and Yuuji coursed turning on the second year who didn't seem to care at all. "A foreigner?" Shiraishi asked looking at Kenya. "Yeah! It's a third year. No one knows if its female or male yet though." Koharu replied.

"There's a rumor that their going to be in Kuran-chan's class." Yuuji added as he and Koharu draped their arms around each other. "Well that should make Shiraishi happy." Shiraishi turned as Chitose walked up, Gin right behind him.

"You've heard too?" Shiraishi asked. Chitose nodded. "Has anyone actually seen this foreigner?" Kenya asked one going into his pocket. Both Koharu and Yuuji shook their heads. "I haven't." Zaizen replied. "We just heard about it not a few minutes ago." Chitose replied, Gin nodding agreement from behind him.

"Well has anyone seen, Kin-chan?" Shiraishi asked looking around. Usually, by now, Toyama had come and found Shiraishi. For the first year to not have shown up yet was a bit worrisome.

As if summoning the red head out of nowhere Toyama appeared at the end of the hall. "Shiraishi-buchou!" he exclaimed when he saw his teammates. "Speaking of the devil." Zaizen remarked as the first year bolted for them as fast as he could, slipping past others in his rush.

"Guess what!" Toyama said when he finally reached his teammates. "Buchou has a new classmate!" Toyama added before any of them could reply. "And it's a brat!" he told them. "A brat?" Kenya asked. Toyama nodded. "What do you mean a brat?" Shiraishi asked.

Whispers from down the hall kept Toyama from replying. The teammates turned when they heard the word "gaijin" being repeated over and over from among the students at the end of the hall.

The boys looked at each other before they moved down the hall to where the students were standing on either side of the hall whispering to each other. When they reached the end of the line of students they saw the principal. Following behind the principal…was a young girl.

Shiraishi blinked in surprise. There was no denying the girl wasn't Japanese. At least not fully. For one she was taller then most first year girls, standing about five foot, five inches tall. She had a figure most girls her age and a little older would kill for, not that she seemed to care at all.

Her hair, which was pulled into a tight pony tail, high on her head, was long, curly, and a bright blonde. When the light streaming in through the windows hit her hair just right, it flared to life with several red threads running throughout the blonde.

The bangs, long and cut in a side sweep, framed her face, the ends curling in around the high features of her face. Her skin was light tanned, making her skin a different shade then most of the people in the school.

To top it off, the girl had a completely rebel sort of look about her. She wore her school blazer open, the dress shirt under it un-tucked, thigh high black stocking, three studs in each ear and a pair of army dog tags that hung around her neck. That would explain what Toyama meant by brat. He meant the girl was an army brat. And an American one that.

"Wow…she's pretty." Kenya remarked from beside Shiraishi. "Wonder what the gaijin is doing in Okinawa." someone a few people down from Shiraishi remarked. At the mention of the word "gaijin", the new girl turned, and Shiraishi was finally able to see her eyes.

Staring back at the people whispering about her, was a pair of light violet eyes that had specks of red in them. She sat a fiery purple-red glare on the set of girls that had just spoken, making the two girls jump before they retreated to the back of the crowd.

With them out of sight the girl's eyes narrowed before she turned back to the principal who was currently showing her around the school. Her lips were drawn in what seemed to be a preminate straight line. Not a smile, but not a frown.

When the principal cracked one of his famous jokes that had several of the students watching, laughing, the girl didn't respond at all. She just stood there and stared at the principal waiting for him to continue. If anything her look boarder on a look that suggested she thought he was insane.

The principal, a little disappointed at the girl's lack of response, carried on, hurrying down the hall past Shiraishi and his friends.

As she passed the girl's eyes shifted to them for a moment. For a brief second, one single breath in, her eyes met Shiraishi's the soft purple-red color reminding him of a color a few shades lighter then the color aubergine or maybe even a plum with its pale purple-red color.

They were pretty eyes that, as they met his, flared to life with an inner fire. But as quickly as her eyes came to them they moved away, passing over the boys without a second glance. The second passed, leaving Shiraishi wondering if maybe he had imagined the fire in her eyes.

Shiraishi watched her vanish down the hall. "She seems to serious for my liking." Yuuji remarked, Koharu agreeing. "I think the word 'secluded' fits better." Kenya said. "Wouldn't you be the same way if you had just moved to a completely new country?" Chitose told them.

Shiraishi was still staring after the girl. "I'm going to go say hi!" Toyama cheered before taking off without stopping to listen to the others. Shiraishi shook his head, both to clear it and at the younger boy's childish antics. "We best get to class." Shiraishi told the others, the group splitting up to go their separate ways.

END

Kyandi: So here's the first chapter!

Rea:…

Kyandi: Still not going to say much?

Rea: No.

Kyandi: She'll get more chatty, I swear.

Rea: Probably not.

Kyandi: She will. Until then enjoy and review.

Rea: We'll be back soon.

Kyandi: Bye bye!


	2. New, New, Far Too New

Kyandi: Hey everyone.

Rea:…..

Kyandi: Come on, be a little social.

Rea: I have no idea what to say.

Kyandi: Better to admit it then be quiet.

Rea: If you say so.

Kyandi: Anyway we'll just jump right into it.

Rea: Enjoy and review.

Kyandi: I do not own Prince of Tennis.

Chapter 2 New, New, Far Too New

A new day, a new school, a new home. Hell it was even in a new country. There was so much about the day that was new and quite frankly….it made her feel like cringing. Rea was an army brat, born and raised. She had been raised in a routine.

The same thing day in and day out. Change, anything new…that wasn't something she did often and just the thought of it made her feel sick to her stomach. Upon moving to this new country she had also gotten a new family and a new surname.

That in itself was a long story and Rea hated trying to explain why her last name was Japanese, but her first name was American. Put it simply, her mother was the daughter of an American general and her father was a Japanese colonel. Two different nationalities but still army, still….well Rea.

Back in America she knew what to expect of her day. Wake up early to take a morning jog with her grandfather, school from eight to four, then cram school from four to eight. Funny how that worked huh? Eight to four and then four to eight, ha!

Whoever had come up with that part of her shecdule had some sense of humor. It was almost enough to make her think there was some crazy, writing obsessed writer out there planning her demise. Crazy right?

After cram school she would go home, cook dinner, eat with her grandfather and then it was homework until bed. The same old shecdule, day in and day out. Here in Japan, well she didn't know what to expect of her days.

Her father ran things a lot differently then her grandfather did. Lets put it as, her father's ship wasn't run as tight as her grandfather's. But what got her the most was that no matter where she was, be it Japan or America, everyone still stared at her, pointed, and whispered like they didn't think she could hear them.

Always pointing out some feature of hers that didn't fit in with their nationality. Be it her Japanese facial features and eyes in America or her America blonde hair and body built in Japanese. It was all the same. Whispering, whispering, and more whispering. God, did she hate the whispering.

That was exactly what had greeted her when she got to the new school. Her older half-brother had insisted on dropping her off at the school gate himself, to make sure she didn't get lost, though she had told him, rather bluntly and rudely, that she didn't need him.

But he had insisted and he was a very stubborn man when he wanted to be, despite being a push over the rest of the time. Once he was sure she was inside the gate, where the principal was waiting, he gave her a wave, which she didn't return, and had took off.

She could never explain why but it kind of irked her that he insisted on treating her like a child. Yeah she was still young, but she could handle herself just fine. She had for a long time. Of course it wasn't her brother's fault, just her American pride. But that didn't make her any less irked.

To make matters even more annoying for her, everyone insisted on staring at her. Rea knew she should have dyed her hair black when she had the chance, though that wasn't the only give away that she was only half Japanese.

As soon as the staring started, so did the pointing, followed by the whispering. Man did she dislike the whispering. The principal didn't seem to notice as he chattered away in English. Rea had told him that he didn't need to speak to her in English.

That she was more then capable of speaking and understanding Japanese. Of course though he insisted and had carried on in English as he showed her the whole school from top to bottom.

Rea would say this. If there was one thing she liked about Japan the most, it was it language. The Japanese people had a beautiful language that Rea just loved. It had always sparked her interest to watch two Japanese people converse.

How smoothly and fast they spoke. She sometimes wondered if Americans sounded that way to Japanese when they talked. As she learned the language she came to her own answer without having to ask anyone else's opinion….That would be a big fat, no.

Compared to the Japanese language, English was a very rough and course language. Rather crude and curt. Despite her love of the language, though, there was one word she absolutely, without a doubt, hated; Gaijin.

That word drove her temper up faster then anything else in the word. Why? Because from the moment she had arrived in Japan, everyone, from the other children and teenagers in her neighborhood, to the students at her school, to even some adults, called her gaijin.

Almost like it was a taboo word. A brand that was the worst thing in the world to be considered. She hated the word and the tone that came with the word being spoken. Of course when others looked at her, they didn't see the Japanese that made up half of her blood. They only saw American. It was the same back in America. They only saw the Japanese. Either way, she lost and it sucked. Rea really did hate to lose.

She was beginning to sulk, really sulk, which for her consisted of a pouted out lower lip, narrowed eyes, hips cocked to one side, and arms folded stubbornly over her chest. Her grandfather had always told her it was a rather unbecoming sight to see her sulk because it made her look like a spoiled brat, but what did she care about his opinion anymore, anyhow? He had up and tossed her aside just as her mother had.

And all because of something that wasn't even her fault. So no, she couldn't care less about his strict opinions anymore. Even though her father had tried to more then make up for her grandfather dumping her on him. If anything her father had been overly nice to her since he had met her, standing under an umbrella and seething, at the airport just two days ago.

But this was all horribly off subject. The whole point was, she was sulking by the time the principal finally reached her classroom. "And this is your classroom." the man told her in English as he gestured to the open classroom door.

Through it she could already see part of the rowdy class, as the students inside chatted and goofed off until the teacher showed up. She leaned to the side to peak in at the hyper activity bunch of students. She had just firmly decided that there was no way, no how, not even if the principal pushed her, that she was going into that class, when a yelled reached her ears. "Hey, Brat!" That had better not be directed at her.

Rea whipped around as a red headed boy flew towards her like a mini red cyclone. Her thin eyebrows sky rocketed when he whirled to a stop in front of her with the biggest, goofiest grin she had ever seen in her life on his face.

The principal, buffeted by the whirlwind child, shook off his moment of confusion when he saw the boy. "Ah! Toyama-kun, this is Hoshino Rea-chan!" the man told the boy. Toyama? So his surname was Toyama.

Before another word could be uttered Rea found herself battered with more question's then she could even begin to answer. This boy talked ninety to nothing and he talked like Japanese wasn't his specialty, misusing saying and mispronouncing her last name. "No, no, Toyama-kun, it's Hoshino." the principal told the boy who corrected it and continued to rattle off questions.

The principal with a smile and a twinkle in his eye left the girl to handle the boy which only irked Rea even more. The coward, retreating to the safety of his office and leaving her drowning in a sea of questions. He was a down right coward!

"That's enough, Kin-chan." Rea turned, the boy instantly coming to a stop in his endless questions. There behind her stood another boy. This one was clearly older. About Rea's age, with light brown-gray hair that had a couple of good size cowlicks that she felt the urge to force into laying flat, brown eyes to match, and a kind smile.

He was a lean boy and actually very cute. Too lean to just sit around most of the time. His body, she could tell, even through his uniform, was all muscle. She ruled out army brat quickly. She would know if he was one.

He didn't look like the hulking mass that was a football player, nor did he have the lankiness of a basketball player. She couldn't see him playing baseball either. Tennis? Maybe. He had the feel of a tennis player.

So maybe that was it. But that was just her opinion. "Aw, but Buchou, I want to know!" the red haired boy, Toyama whined. Buchou? That was the Japanese word for 'captain'. He was defiantly in sports. In response to Toyama's complaints, the other male raised his left hand, which Rea was curious to find was wrapped in bandages.

He started undoing the bandages as he looked at Toyama. "Kin-chan." he said with a warning tone. Toyama gulped and turned tail and ran. Rea watched him high tail it around a corner. Impressive speed. She didn't think she had ever seen someone retreat that fast before.

She looked back at the other male as he rewrapped the hand. Just what about that hand had the boy so terrified? She looked him over intently still not saying a word. When he looked down at her, he gave her a smile.

"Sorry about that. Kin-chan's quite innocent and harmless most of the time, but he can be quite annoying to people who aren't use to him." he told her kindly, thankfully speaking in Japanese. She couldn't stand people thinking she was stupid and couldn't understand Japanese.

"I'm Shiraishi Kuranosuke. We're in the same class." he told her holding out his hand. Rea's eyes shot down to the hand and she glared at it like she thought she could put holes through it. She didn't need someone thinking they could win her over that easily or someone thinking they had to come save her from some talkative little boy.

No thanks. Rea's eyes narrowed as her gaze settled on his face once more. Almost instantly he flinched, his hand retracting slightly but he stubborn forced a smile back on his face and kept his hand out. Okay, scary look out of the question.

It apparently didn't seem to have the effect it normally did. Okay, that was fine. Tactic two. Ignore and forget. Rea turned on her heel and walked into the class, ignoring him altogether. She didn't want or need anyone thinking they had to take pity on her.

That only got her blood boiling even more then normal. So she would just ignore and forget she had ever saw him. Unfortunetally fate, or rather a certain teacher that had saw the boy talking to her, had decided to make that rather difficult to manage.

With a happy grin on the old man's face, he assigned her to the seat next to the boy, declaring that he would be her guide to Shitenhoji and that she wasn't allowed to depart from the school that afternoon until he had helped her find a club to join.

It was official….Rea hated old Japanese men. That had the wickedest sense of humor that she didn't find the least bit funny. Well she hated to break it to him, but she had better things to do with her time then to waste it away in some club where she would just be as big of an outcast as she was pretty much anywhere she went.

So that meant finding a way to ditch the boy. Shouldn't be hard. He was just one boy after all. When she sat down in her seat, he instantly turned to her. "If I said something to make you mad, I'm sorry." he told her but Rea just turned her head the opposite way, jutting out her chin in the stubborn way she had seen her grandfather do several times.

Ignore and forget, ignore and forget. Rea chanted that over and over in her head, not even glancing his way. Did she feel bad for giving him the cold shoulder when really he had done nothing wrong? Not in the least.

It wasn't because she was heartless. She just wasn't in the mood to make friends. Besides….who needed more people in their lives that could stab them in the back? She certainly didn't. She kept everyone at arms length, always forever outside her raised barriers.

And that was how she liked it. If she never let anyone in, then they could never toss her aside and hurt her. So with that in mind she had a firm plan of action. As soon as lessons were over, she would ditch the boy and be about her business. As she had stated earlier…he was just one boy.

END

Kyandi: Here's the new chapter!

Rea: You make me sound so mean.

Kyandi: That's just how you are.

Rea:…..whatever.

Kyandi: Anyway I hope you all enjoy and review!

Rea: We'll be back soon.

Kyandi: BYE!


End file.
